The Stuff That Dreams Are Made Of
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: Clara Oswald suddenly wakes up to find herself in the role of a detective in the 1930s and has no idea how she got there. Then things get even stranger as she suddenly gets a visit from a client with a case for her. It's a woman named Amy Pond and she wants someone to help her find . . . the Doctor. Is this all just a very strange dream or is it something much more sinister?
1. Clara Oswald, Private Eye

THE STUFF THAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF

I do not own Doctor Who or the Maltese Falcon and I am making no profit off of this.

CHAPTER 1

CLARA OSWALD, PRIVATE EYE

The moment that Clara Oswald opened her eyes she instantly knew that everything around her was just so, so wrong. For starters, she was in a universe that was completely devoid of color. Everything, even her, was in black and white. The next thing that she noticed that wasn't right was that she wasn't in her room in the TARDIS where she remembered falling asleep. In fact, she had absolutely no idea where she was. The only thing that she knew for sure was that she was in somebody's office and had apparently been sleeping in a chair with her head down on a desk.

"Well, that was comfortable I'm sure," Clara said to herself with a sarcastic smile as she tried to distract herself to keep the panic that was rapidly filling her heart from seizing control of her.

She didn't know where she was. All of her childhood fears of being lost came right back to her all over again.

She tried to focus on something, anything, in order to keep herself from panicking as she had when she was trapped in the Doctor's timestream. What she focused on first was her clothes.

"What in the world am I wearing?" Clara said in disbelief.

She had just noticed that she was wearing a trenchcoat and a hat like the old private detectives would do in those black and white movies that her dad used to make her watch when she was a kid. That was when she made the connection. This entire place, whatever it was, was in black and white.

Was she somehow trapped in an old movie?

"No, that's too weird even for the Doctor," Clara said out loud.

She really didn't have a better explanation at the moment though.

She decided to search her surroundings for some clues as to what was going on here, and so she went to the front door of the office and opened it. She gasped in surprise as she saw the name on the other side of the door.

It read: Clara Oswald, Private Investigator.

"What? Since when am I a private eye? I'm an English teacher. I don't know anything about solving mysteries. What is going on here?" Clara said as she just kept getting more and more confused.

Suddenly she heard a voice that she recognized as her own start speaking, and she realized that it was doing narration. She just stood there with her mouth open as she listened to it.

"My name is Oswald, Clara Oswald, and this is my world. It's not a pretty world. It's dark and it's dank and it's often full of death and danger, but that's what you have to put up with in the private detective business. That's right. I'm a dame and I'm a private eye. Do you have a problem with that? It had already been a long night, and it was about to get even longer because I was about to get a new client. A client who was going to lead me straight into one of the most dangerous cases of my life," Clara's voice narrated.

"Who is that and why are you making me sound like a character from a really cheesy version of the Maltese Falcon? Why is everything from an old movie for? And 'dame'? Dame? I am not a dame! Who are you?" Clara shouted.

Then Clara was interrupted as a woman that looked oddly familiar to her somehow came to the door of her office as she stood there and looked her up and down. She was dressed in an old 1940s style dress that showed off as much of her legs as possible, and she definitely had the longest legs of anyone that Clara had ever seen in her life.

Those legs go on for miles. Clara thought to herself and then she remembered where she had seen her from before.

This was one of the Doctor's previous companions who she saw in the TARDIS' files once. It was more than that though. A long buried memory came up in her mind from out of nowhere, and then she knew exactly who this was.

"You're the angry Scottish girl. Amy . . . Pond, right?" Clara said hesitantly as her memories continued to bubble to the surface or Oswin Oswald's did anyway.

Amy looked at her in surprise as she said, "Do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar, but I could swear that I've never met you before in my life."

"Well, yes and no. I have met you before, but I didn't look like this. I was a talking pepper pot actually," Clara said with a grin.

"Oswin? That's not possible though. You were a Dalek and you were killed. Then again I'm a fine one to talk about what's not possible considering where we are. He must have plucked you from my memories and gave you a face," Amy said more to herself than to Clara.

"He? Who is he? What are you talking about?" Clara asked in confusion.

Amy hesitated at first and then finally said, "I know that this is going to be hard to believe, but this isn't the real world. We're actually trapped inside of one of my books, and I really, really wish that I had never written it. It was horrible to write and even more horrible to actually live in."

"We're in a book? Is that why everything's in black and white?" Clara asked.

"You believe me?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Well, it would make everything here make a lot more sense. I actually thought maybe I was trapped in an old movie. This is definitely not where I went to sleep last night," Clara said.

Then Amy noticed the name on the door for the first time and said, "Clara Oswald? No, this is supposed to be a Melody Malone story. Who's Clara Oswald?"

"I am. Who's Melody Malone?" Clara asked as her head started to hurt.

"She's the one who's supposed to be the detective in this story. You're dressed like her and this is her office, but you definitely look nothing like her. This isn't right. Why is the story changing for? It must be a way to keep me from getting out of the dream by keeping me away from Melody," Amy said in puzzlement.

Clara started to tear up as she said, "What is going on here? Please tell me."

Amy put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder as she said, "It's alright. We'll both get through this together, okay?"

Then the unseen narrator with Clara's voice struck again as she said, "The woman who came to see me was filled with mystery and secrets, and she had gams that went up to her ears. She said that she had a case for me. It was a mission that only I could help her with."

"Shut up! I never should have put myself in the story like that. I should have known that would come back to haunt me someday. Why did I ever have to write this stupid book for anyway? Why did he have to pick this one out of all of my other much better ones?" Amy said in an annoyed voice.

"Why would you write something with dialogue that cheesy?" Clara asked.

"I was a struggling writer and I was trying to break into the field any way that I could, okay? These kinds of detective stories were really popular back in the 30s and 40s. I'm so glad that I got to write things like Summer Falls later on," Amy said.

Clara looked at her with a huge smile on her face as she squealed in glee and said, "You're Amelia Williams?"

"Yeah, that's my married name and the one that I wrote my books under. Have you read any of them?" Amy asked.

Then she had her answer as Clara slammed into her and knocked the wind out of her as she embraced her tightly. Amy tried to push her away, but Clara had a grip of steel around her and refused to budge.

"I love Summer Falls! I used to read it to my kids. You're my favorite author of all time. I can't believe that you used to travel with the Doctor too," Clara said with a huge smile on her face.

"You travel with the Doctor?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I've been with him for a few months now. Well, actually I've known him all his lives even though that wasn't really me. It's a long story. The point is that we've been through so much together. I'd do anything for him," Clara said with pure affection in her eyes as she thought of him.

"You love him," Amy said with a grin.

"No, don't be ridiculous," Clara said as she suddenly let Amy go and backed away from her as she began to feel her face turning red.

"You love him. Believe me. That's easy to do. So where is he?" Amy asked as she said the last part with concern.

Clara thought about it but drew a blank as she said, "I . . . don't know. I remember going to sleep in my bedroom in the TARDIS and then waking up here. The last time I saw Chin Boy was when I left the Console Room."

"Chin Boy?" Amy asked with amusement.

"That's what I call him because of . . ." Clara started to say.

"Oh, I know exactly why you call him that. He has a chin that should be registered as a deadly weapon. What were you doing right before you went to sleep?" Amy asked as she interrupted her.

"I . . . don't remember. Wait a minute. Yes, I do. I was reading one of your books. I didn't get very far in it though because I didn't like it. Sorry. I just thought it was kind of boring. I actually feel asleep reading it," Clara said.

Amy smiled as she said, "I feel asleep writing it so don't feel so bad. Like I said, they were popular at the time. If it makes you feel any better, it didn't sell that well either. I found success writing much better stuff later on."

"Wait a minute. I know what's going on now. You actually said it before, but I was so upset that I didn't pick up on it. This is a dream! That's why everything's in black and white. I read somewhere that you dream in black and white. That's why you're here too because you're my favorite writer, and your books helped me through . . . some really hard times. My mother used to read them to me when I was little, and I after I lost her I read them again in order to reconnect to her," Clara admitted.

Amy looked touched as she said, "I'm glad that I could help. You're right and wrong about what's going on. This is a dream but it's not like any that you've ever had before, Clara. This dream is dangerous and if you die in it you die for real. Plus I still have no idea where the Doctor is."

"What? Is he here too?" Clara asked.

"I believe he is somewhere because I got a message from him recently telling me to look for him. Only when I went to the meeting place, he wasn't there. I think something's happened to him. That's what I came here for. I based the original detective in this book on my daughter and that's what I came to see her character about. I need to find the Doctor before it's too late. It's the only way to end the dream and get us both out of it now. I'm sure the Doctor will know what to do if we can just find him," Amy said.

"I don't understand. Why can't I just wake up now that I know that I'm dreaming?" Clara asked as she tried very hard to do exactly that and found to her horror that she couldn't.

Amy looked at her sadly as she said, "It is a dream but it's not a natural one, Clara. This dream isn't one of yours at all. It's actually being controlled by someone else. Tell me, Clara. Have you ever heard of the Dream Lord?"

**Next: Clara and Amy must team up to find the Doctor as the Dream Lord does everything that he possibly can in order to keep them from getting to him before he does. What is the Dream Lord really up to and where is the Doctor? **


	2. The Dreams of A Dream Lord

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who or the Maltese Falcon and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for your favorite, follows, and reviews!**

THE DREAMS OF A DREAM LORD

After Amy finished explaining who the Dream Lord was to Clara, Clara looked at her in disbelief as she said in a troubled voice, "I knew that the Doctor had a dark side, but I never realized just how dark it was. I guess the Great Intelligence wasn't lying after all in what he said about him."

"Trust me when I say that you definitely don't want to find out what the Dream Lord can really do. He absolutely terrified me, and I'd trust the Doctor with my life. I hope that we can keep one step ahead of him until we can get out of here. We still need to find the Doctor first though in order to do that, and I have absolutely no idea where he is or where to start looking for him," Amy said with a sigh.

"Well, where did he say that he would meet you at? Maybe he's there now," Clara suggested.

"He said that he would be at the main entrance to a building called the Maitland Tower. I stood there and waited for what felt like hours, but I never saw a trace of him," Amy said with a worried look on her face.

Suddenly the narrator who sounded like Clara spoke again out of nowhere as she said, "The Maitland Tower. It was a name that definitely rang more than a few bells. It was then that I realized that this case wasn't just about the redhead with the gams. It was also about me."

Clara looked at Amy in irritation as she said, "Does that bloody woman never shut up?"

"I wonder if the Doctor asks that sometimes too," Amy said with a chuckle.

"Oi!" Clara said with a smile on her face.

She didn't know Amy that well, but she already found herself liking her a lot. She wished that she had gotten a chance to know her in real life. She was sure that they would have been the best of friends in no time.

"What did the voice mean though? What does that name mean to you?" Amy asked.

"It's the last name of this family that I'm close to. I used to take care of their children for a while after their mother died. The Doctor had to have chosen that name on purpose," Clara said.

She saw Amy smiling at her and said, "What?"

"You took care of your friend's children after she died? I can see why he likes you now. You're very kind just like he is," Amy said.

"I always take care of the people that I love. I don't abandon them no matter what," Clara said.

"I guess that's what I did. I abandoned him. I didn't have much choice though. There was no way that I was going to spend the rest of my life without my husband. I don't regret that decision either. Not for a second. I wouldn't trade one moment of my life with Rory for anything. I only regret how it must have hurt him," Amy said sadly.

"Your husband's dead?" Clara asked.

"Yes, for years now. I'm sure that I'll be joining him soon. When you get to be my age, you know that you don't have much time left," Amy said.

"What are you talking about? You look about the same age as me," Clara asked in confusion.

Amy gave her a warm smile as she said, "Yeah, well that's vanity I guess. In my dreams, I always look like this. My mind doesn't want to admit that I'm not young anymore. Part of me never let go of traveling with the Doctor."

"So you're actually an old woman. Where are you? No, when are you is the real question, right? You said that you were writing in the 30s and 40s after all, and I know that Amelia Williams died in . . ." Clara said before she suddenly stopped herself.

Amy smiled as she said, "You almost gave away a major spoiler as Melody might have said."

"Sorry. I just . . . I wouldn't want someone telling me that," Clara said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I'm in the year 1992 by the way, and I'm still living in New York City. The real one," Amy said.

"I'm from 2014. Talk about time travel. This is just . . . I guess to the Dream Lord it doesn't matter where or when you are. He'll pluck you out of your dreams anyway. I wonder if he was able to find your mind because you're still linked to the TARDIS somehow," Clara said as she thought out loud.

Amy looked at her in surprise as she said, "It seems that the Doctor is wearing off on you. You're starting to talk just like him. I'd watch out for that if I were you. I think you're right though. I have always wondered if I was still linked to the TARDIS somehow because I can still read and understand any language."

"Really?" Clara asked.

"Yeah. That stayed with me my entire life. I think that the TARDIS was still translating in my head long after I left. It came in handy sometimes when I had to go overseas to promote my books," Amy said.

"Maybe she didn't want to let you go any more than the Doctor did. Maybe that's why she never accepted me. The Old Cow hates me with a passion, but I never did know why," Clara said.

Amy smiled at that for a second as she said, "I don't know. She didn't seem to be that fond of me when I met her. She didn't even know my name."

"You met her?" Clara asked.

"It wasn't for long. It was when she took on a human form once. It's a long story. She was definitely a bit mad though," Amy said with a grin.

"Why am I not surprised that his ship is as mad as he is? So do you want to go back to the Maitland Tower and see if we find him there?" Clara asked.

Amy shrugged and said, "Why not? I don't have any other leads to go on. I wish Melody was here. I'm sure that she'd have found him already. She's probably the only one who knows him better than I do."

As the two of them left the building and started toward the Maitland Tower which they somehow instinctively knew the way to without having to be given directions, Clara still couldn't get her head wrapped around what was going on. This whole situation was just as surreal as a dream and like a dream it just didn't make sense.

"I just don't understand what the Dream Lord's up to. Why bring you and me here if he's only interested in killing the Doctor? Is this all just for fun to him? Is that why he keeps using that crazy narrator with my voice?" Clara asked out loud as they walked along together.

"I don't know. I know that when he attacked us before it seemed like he just wanted to kill us at the time. When I really thought about it afterwards though, it seemed more like he was trying to get me to realize just how much that I loved Rory so that I would leave the Doctor alone. It was like the Dream Lord was willing to do things that the Doctor wasn't like scaring me to death in order to get what he wanted," Amy said.

"You were after the Doctor?" Clara asked in a voice that Amy noticed was filled with more than a bit of jealousy.

Amy laughed as she said, "Yeah, I convinced myself that I was in love with him once and maybe I was. Who knows? Up until that point, I couldn't decide who I loved more though, the Doctor or Rory. After Rory died in one of the Dream Lord's dreams that thankfully turned out to not be real, I knew for sure that he was the one that I wanted. The Dream Lord always seems to have an ulterior motive in what he does, and this time probably isn't any different. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. I mean I am the detective in this dream so I guess it's time that I started earning my pay. So let's see. If the Doctor picked the name Maitland for a reason, then that means that he knows that I'm here too. He wants me to help you escape. I just wish that I had as much confidence in myself as he does," Clara said.

Suddenly several Cybermen dressed in 1930s clothing showed up out of nowhere with machine guns and started firing on the two women. They both started to run for their lives as the Cybermen slowly chased after them while continuing to fire their weapons at them.

"This is definitely a dream alright. This is completely unreal," Clara said in amazement.

"It's more like a nightmare to me. Is it bad that I missed the running?" Amy said as she laughed with joy.

"I'd say that makes you just as mad as the Doctor myself. Of course that makes me a bit of a hypocrite since I love it too," Clara said with a wicked grin.

The two of them were suddenly stopped in their tracks by something that neither of them had seen before: a fat Cyberman.

The Cyberman grabbed both of them by the necks and said, "Where is the Doctor? Give us the Doctor."

"What the?!" Clara asked in disbelief.

"It's a scene from my book. Only in that, they were real gangsters and they were after a priceless statue of a cat that had jewels all over it. The fat guy is their boss," Amy said.

"That's just like the plot of the Maltese Falcon! You ripped it off!" Clara said in disbelief.

"I know, I know. Why do you think it didn't sell? I was desperate to become a writer, okay?" Amy said.

"I'm surprised at you," Clara said in disappointment.

"I never did it again if that helps," Amy said with a smile.

"Well, okay. I forgive you then. So how did Melody Malone get away from them in your book?" Clara said as she smiled back at her.

"Well, I don't think it will work here," Amy said.

"I'll be the judge of that, Red. Just tell me," Clara said as she could feel the Cyberman's steel grip cutting off her air supply.

"Red?! Okay, she kicked the fat guy in a certain sensitive part of his anatomy and then ran for her life," Amy said as she started to feel faint.

"He's a Cyberman though. Well, it's worth a try," Clara said.

Then she tried to kick the Cyberman but missed because he was holding her up in the air too high for her legs to reach him. She wound up kicking his chest instead and yelling in pain as she almost broke her foot.

"Let me do it, Shorty," Amy said as her much longer legs actually reached the right area and she scored a direct hit.

The fat Cybermen screamed in pain and dropped both women at once. The two of them then ran for their lives as the gangster Cybermen continued to fire on them.

"Well, what do you know? It worked!" Amy said in disbelief.

"That's dream logic for you. By the way, don't ever call me Shorty again," Clara said.

"Fine, Bossy," Amy said with a snort.

They continued to run for several minutes until they finally ditched the murderous Cybermen. That was when they reached the Maitland Tower at last.

They stood there for a long moment and looked all around the area for any sign of the Doctor, but neither of them saw anything. Then Clara smiled as she noticed the street name that the building was on.

"Gallifrey Street," Clara read.

"Yeah, I know. I thought it was funny too. What about it?" Amy asked.

"I think it's the Doctor's way of telling us where to go next. From Gallifrey to Trenzalore. Maybe there's a Trenzalore Street too," Clara reasoned.

"Trenzalore. I remember him saying something about that place before now that I think of it. I was so long ago for me that I almost forgot about it, but it's still fresh to you. He's leaving clues for you to follow because he knows that. Maybe you're right. Let's go see if we can find this Trenzalore Street," Amy said with renewed hope in her eyes.

"So how do we go there do you think? Do we just think about it and it appears?" Clara asked.

"It's worth a try," Amy said.

The two of them concentrated very hard, and then they suddenly found themselves on Trenzalore Street. They turned around to see a huge TARDIS behind them which made Clara shiver when she saw it.

Just at that moment, Narrator Clara chose that moment to speak once again as she said, "Following the trail to find the Doc lead me straight to a place that filled my heart with dread. The giant blue box at the end of the trail made me think of a tombstone, and it made me wonder if it was the Doc's tombstone . . . or my own."

"Shut up!" Both Amy and Clara said at once.

"She's right though. This is the Doctor's tombstone someday. I've seen it," Clara said with a shudder.

"The TARDIS is his tombstone? You can't let that happen, Clara," Amy said as she shuddered at the thought.

"It's already going to happen, Amy. I've seen it. That means it can't be undone," Clara said.

Amy shook her head vigorously as she said, "No, Clara. Time can be rewritten. I've seen it happen. I saw the Doctor die right in front of me, and we burned his body. I was just as sure as you are now that he was dead and that there was nothing that we could do about it. I was wrong though. The whole thing was rewritten because I accidentally told the Doctor about it. Remember that, Clara. No matter how bad it seems you can always find a way to get out of something if you really look for it hard enough."

Clara smiled at her suddenly feeling a lot better somehow as she said, "I'll remember."

"Sorry for giving you a lecture, Clara. I remember that I would have hated that at your age," Amy said with a wince.

"No, it's okay. You actually made me feel better about things. I have to admit that I've been worried about him ever since I saw this thing in the real world," Clara said.

"Glad I could help. So what next since you seem to know all the answers? Do we go into the huge TARDIS? Is that it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I mean the Doctor wasn't actually in the TARDIS so maybe he isn't here in the dream world either," Clara said as she thought it over.

"I'm not even going to ask why he wasn't in his own tomb. What's the point of coming here if he isn't here though?" Amy asked.

"YOU WILL TELL US WHERE THE DOCTOR IS OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED," A Dalek voice said as several Daleks suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The Daleks had completely surrounded them in a matter of moments and now aimed their gunsticks at them. The two of them looked at each other wondering how they were going to get out of this one.

"I don't suppose anything like this happened in your book, did it?" Clara asked.

"No, this is something all new so I don't have a clue how to save us this time," Amy said.

"Explain to me why I keep you around for then, Red," Clara said nervously.

"The same reason I keep you around, Shorty. Comic relief," Amy said just as nervously.

Then they grabbed each other's hand for moral support and stood there staring down the Daleks in defiance. They both knew that they were about to die.

"WILL YOU TELL US WHERE THE DOCTOR IS?" One of the Daleks asked.

"I'm afraid we can't help you, Pepper Pot," Clara said.

"THEN YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE THEM! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks all chanted in unison.

Then a voice that Amy thought that she'd never hear again said, "I don't think so."

The Daleks then began to be shot straight through the eyestalk one after another in rapid succession and started to explode. Before any of the Daleks could even fire back, they were all smoking husks.

River Song blew on the tip of her gun with a huge smile on her face as she said, "Hello, girls. Happy to see me? The Doctor left clues to bring you straight to me so that I could protect you. Thankfully it worked."

Clara's eyes widened as she said, "Of course. Her tomb was on Trenzalore too. Well, sort of anyway."

"Melody?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it's really me. I'm not Melody Malone the character. The Doctor reached out to me and asked me to come here to help. Trust me when I say that he needs all of the help that he can get," River said.

Amy rushed forward and hugged her as she said, "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Melody."

"It's okay. I understand why you did it, Mother," River said as she allowed herself to show her emotions for once and returned Amy's hug.

Clara just looked at her in shock as she said, "Wait a minute. Melody is River Song? And she's your daughter? She's the Doctor's wife though. That makes you . . ."

"I know what that makes me. Don't ruin the moment for me, Clara," Amy said with just a hint of a threat in her voice.

"Yes, it's best not to mention that around her, Clara. It's nice to see you again by the way. I'm glad that the Doctor didn't get himself killed after all by going into the timestream after you," River said with a grin.

"I see that you and Clara have already met. You must like her or she'd have a huge hole in her chest by now," Amy joked.

Clara looked at her in alarm as River said with a serious expression, "She helps keep the Doctor in one piece so I decided to let her live."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for that," Clara said nervously.

Amy just smiled at her to let her know that River was joking and Clara calmed down. Clara was never sure with River whether she was joking or not.

"Do you know where the Doctor is? The Dream Lord doesn't have him, does he?" Amy asked.

"I've seen him so no the Dream Lord doesn't have him. Not yet anyway and you'd better hope that he doesn't get him. If he does, then we're all finished," River said.

"Okay, Melody, what's really going on here?" Amy said in a no nonsense tone of voice that Clara recognized from when her own mother used to use it on her.

"The Dream Lord is after much more than just killing the Doctor, Mother. He wants to destroy his psyche so that he can take over his body, and then he's going to trade the Doctor's knowledge of the Time Lords to one of his worst enemies in exchange for something that the Doctor wants," River said.

"What's that and why would the Dream Lord care about doing something that the Doctor wants?" Amy asked.

River hesitated at first and then finally she said, "Remember that the Dream Lord is the Doctor so that means that he often wants the same things that the Doctor wants only he'll go to any lengths in order to get them. He's basically the Doctor without any restraints."

"Melody, just tell me what all of this is about," Amy demanded impatiently.

River sighed for a moment and then said, "Now that he has your mind trapped in a dream with him he wants to give you a new body so that he can save you. It's the only way that he still can since he can't reach you physically."

"Whose body?" Amy asked horrified.

"He made a deal with the Cybermen. He's going to have them give you a new body so that he can travel with both you and Clara," River said.

"He really has lost it this time, hasn't he? I'll never travel with him and certainly not at this price," Amy said in disgust.

"Neither will I. Does he think that I'll just forget that he's not my Chin Boy?" Clara asked.

"The Cybermen are going to partly convert both of you as a part of their deal, Clara. They'll leave your personalities and humanity basically intact, but they'll take away your free will. You'll both do whatever the Dream Lord says. Even worse than that, your lifespans will be extended by hundreds of years. He's going to make you his puppets for the rest of his lifespan," River said in a disturbed voice.

"Uh, uh! That is not going to happen. I'd rather die in New York than wind up like that," Amy said.

Narrator Clara picked that moment to speak again as she said, "It was even worse than I thought. The Scottish girl had led me straight into a fate worse than death. Was it still possible for me to save myself or was this the beginning of one long dark night for the both of us?"

"Alright, whoever you are! If you speak again, I'll personally hunt you down wherever you are and do something so horrible to you that even the Daleks will be shaking in their little metal casings over it. Do you understand me?" River threatened.

They all heard a massive choking sound, and then the voice never spoke again. Clara meanwhile moved behind Amy for safety's sake. Better to be safe than sorry after all because technically it was her voice that had been speaking.

"I wish I'd had you with me sooner," Amy said with a smirk.

"Now let's go find the Doctor so that we can get out of here," River said.

"So you know where he is?" Clara asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do. The Doctor has been hiding in the last place that the Dream Lord would ever expect to find him in this dream. I'll take you straight there," River said as she grabbed both of their hands and concentrated on their next destination.

They all suddenly found themselves in the middle of a graveyard surrounded by statues of angels. The Doctor was standing there keeping a very long unblinking eye on all of them.

"He hates endings," Amy said to herself remembering.

"The statues aren't Weeping Angels, Doctor," River said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You can never be too sure, River, even in a dream. Especially in a dream actually," the Doctor said.

Then he seemed to notice Amy for the first time and looked at her with a sad look on his face. It was a look that immediately morphed into a large smile. He quickly rushed to her and engulfed her in an enormous hug.

"Amelia! My Amelia!" the Doctor said in tears as he refused to let her go.

Not that Amy wanted him to. She was crying now too as she said, "I'm so sorry for doing that to you. I can only imagine what I put you through and knowing you I'm sure that it wasn't good. I'm not sorry for going though. I'll never be sorry for that."

"It's okay. All that matters is that we're back together again," the Doctor said as he continued to hold her close to him.

"Doctor, you do know that I'm not staying, right?" Amy said.

"That depends on whether the Dream Lord has his way or not," River said.

"I won't let him do that to you, Amy. You don't have to worry about that. Of course the idea isn't so crazy when you think about it. Now that we finally have you here, all we have to do is find a place to store your mind and you can come back. It'll be you, me, and Clara traveling the universe together," the Doctor said hopefully.

River rolled her eyes at him but said nothing. She half hoped that he could find some way to do it just as he had for her. She only had a half-life, but it was better than nothing. She was almost tempted to get him to store Amy inside of CAL with her. She really wasn't sure that Amy would want that though.

Clara wanted to be jealous but she just couldn't find it in her to be. He just looked so sad in that moment. She almost wanted him to make it work somehow, but she wasn't so sure that Amy would agree to it.

"Doctor," Amy said with a sigh.

"I just don't want to lose you again," the Doctor said in a low voice.

"I know," Amy said as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Well, well, well. I wouldn't have believed it. I would have thought that you of all people would have stayed away from here especially with the angels all around and all of those endings everywhere that you look. I guess I was wrong," the Dream Lord said as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the cemetery.

"I won't let you turn Amy and Clara into your slaves. I can't believe that I would ever do that to them no matter how low I've sunk," the Doctor said in a disgusted voice.

"It's the only way to get Amy to stay though isn't it? You know that she'll leave otherwise," the Dream Lord said.

"I would never force her to stay," the Doctor said.

"You want to though," the Dream Lord said in a dark voice.

"Stop this and leave her alone," the Doctor said.

"It isn't just about her and you know it. It's about you. Sooner or later you're about to go and squander that body on Trenzalore, and I'm not about to let you do it. I'm going to take it as mine, and then it will be Pond and Oswald and I together for the rest of your life if not longer. Deep down this is what you really want is to be with the two of them traveling through time and space forever. I may even take River along too if I can find a way to control her. I'm not even sure the Cybermen could keep her will under control for long. I'm living out your secret dreams, Doctor. Don't even try to deny it," the Dream Lord said.

"Not like this. I would never force them to come with me or change who and what they are," the Doctor said.

"No, but I would," the Dream Lord said.

Then he looked toward the statues of angels all around the others and said, "And they're going to help me."

Suddenly the statues became real Weeping Angels and began to slowly move towards them until the others stopped blinking. As if that wasn't enough, the Cybermen in suits and the Daleks now reappeared as well and began attacking them again.

"I told you that anything could happen, River," the Doctor said.

"You always have to have the last word don't you, sweetie?" River said with a grin.

"Let's see you get out of this, Doctor. Don't worry. I won't kill the women. These attacks will only be lethal to you. For them though, it will only knock them out cold. This is my dream world after all so I can make the rules. Sooner or later, you'll all fall before me, and I'll get exactly what I want. You had to know that this was coming sooner or later, Doctor. After all, the Valeyard had to come from somewhere," the Dream Lord said with an evil laugh.

**Next: Is this the end for the Doctor? How will our heroes get out of this in one piece? Furthermore, how will they escape the Dream Lord's world and return to reality? Even if they do escape, will the Doctor find a way to keep Amy and River with him or is he destined to lose them both all over again? **


	3. What Dreams May Come

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who or the Maltese Falcon and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for your favorite, follows, and reviews!**

WHAT DREAMS MAY COME

Bullets from the Cybermen's machine guns and blasts from the Daleks' gunsticks started to fly everywhere even as the Angels moved in closer and closer. The Doctor and River immediately formed a protective circle around the unarmed Clara and Amy as River shot at their many enemies at rapid speed with her gun while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to make the Daleks and the Cybermen shoot each other or self-destruct. Clara and Amy meanwhile were doing their best to not blink as they stared at every Angel that they could in order to keep them at bay.

The Dream Lord meanwhile was enjoying every moment of this and already had another plan in place ready to go automatically if the Doctor and his allies actually managed to somehow survive all of the obstacles that he had thrown at them. Next time he would use the Silence, the Ice Warriors, the Sontarans, and the Toclafane against them. Maybe he'd even throw in the Master. All of them!

He could keep this going forever with many different monsters and villains from their shared past that he could throw at the Doctor until he finally wore him down and killed him. He even thought that maybe he might change the setting next time from New York in the 1930s to Gallifrey during the Time War or maybe the Gamestation. It might be amusing using Rose as the Bad Wolf against him.

He honestly hoped that the Doctor lasted a long time before he finally fell. He was really going to enjoy this, and he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

What he didn't count on, however, was another player entering his game. It was one that he didn't plan for even though he definitely should have.

She didn't take kindly to people playing around with her Doctor after all not even her Doctor.

As Amy stood staring at the Angels, she began to question something as she said more to herself than the others, "Okay, so the Dream Lord said that he won't kill anyone but the Doctor so the Angels can't kill us or turn us into Angels. So what's the worst that they can do to us then? It's not like they can actually permanently send us to another time and place. This is a dream. Even if they did send us somewhere, we could always think about this place and just come back here. We've already figured that out. So what can they really do to us?"

"How about we don't find out? Just keep staring at them, Amy," Clara said as she looked at the snarling Angels warily.

Amy shook her head as she said, "Maybe it's because I've already been through this before in real life or maybe it's because I'm too old to care anymore, but I'm not going to let them push me around. Not this time."

She started slowly walking towards one of the Angels as Clara said, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to find out what happens when they touch us," Amy said as she finally moved within range of the Angel at last.

Then to the horror of everyone else with her, the Angel touched Amy and she immediately disappeared. The Doctor immediately became enraged as memories of Manhattan came rushing back to him once more and tore his hearts apart once again with sorrow.

"Amelia! What did you do to her?!" the Doctor screamed at the Dream Lord.

The Dream Lord however had a mystified expression on his face as if he had no more idea what was going on than the Doctor did this time. This made the Doctor even more worried because if the Dream Lord didn't take Amelia away with him than who or what did?

This was exactly the question on Clara's mind as well as she said to herself, "Maybe I should follow her and find out where she went. She might need my help."

"No! Clara, don't!" The Doctor screamed as to his horror he saw Clara inching closer to one of the Angels now too.

Before he could stop her, Clara allowed the Angel to touch her. Then she disappeared as well.

"Bring her back! Bring her back!" the Doctor shouted as he started running toward the Dream Lord in a murderous rage.

The Dream Lord continued to give him a completely shocked look though which only served to enrage him even more. He had absolutely no idea where either Amy or Clara had gone.

"This shouldn't be happening," the Dream Lord muttered to himself in a daze.

The Doctor was just about to confront the Dream Lord when River grabbed him from behind and said, "In case it's escaped your attention, Doctor, we're still in the middle of an enormous battle for our lives here. We can't find Amy and Clara if you're dead and I'm a brainwashed servant of the Dream Lord now can we?"

The Doctor smiled at her with renewed hope on his face as he said, "Do you really think that they're alright?"

"Well, to me the fact that the Dream Lord obviously isn't behind it is a very good sign. Maybe that means that wherever they are that they're safe right now. Sometimes all you can do is hope, Doctor. I know that sounds strange coming from me," River said with a grin.

"River, if . . . if I fall, maybe you should let the Angel touch you too. Maybe you would be safe from him then," the Doctor said as he gave her a worried look.

River scowled at him as she said, "I'm not going anywhere. We either succeed or fail together, Doctor. Personally I'm planning on succeeding. I'm going to hunt the Dream Lord down and make sure that he's the one who gets killed in his own dream. I'm willing to bet that the odds are in my favor here. I'm an old hand at killing Doctors, remember?"

The Doctor smiled as he said, "How could I forget?"

The Dream Lord watched the two of them start tearing through the opponents that he sent against them with almost reckless abandon now that they didn't have to worry about Amy and Clara's safety anymore. He knew now that they were definitely going to give him that long drawn out fight that he wanted.

He wasn't as happy as he should have been though because it was still bothering him that he didn't know where Amy and Clara where now. Like the Doctor, he hated not knowing something.

Where could they be?

Back in the real world, Clara woke up back in her bed in the TARDIS and almost thought that it had all been a dream until she heard the unmistakable pounding feet of the Cybermen just outside her room. She sat there on her bed in silence as she heard them coming closer and closer to her door.

"We have the body of the Doctor but the human female continues to elude us somehow. Continue to search every room of the TARDIS until we find her. We cannot receive the knowledge of the Time Lords from the Dream Lord until Clara Oswald is in our hands," A Cyberman said just outside her door.

Clara tensed waiting for the Cyberman to open her door and come after her. Nothing happened though. Suddenly there was absolute silence. She never heard the Cybermen speak or walk. What were they waiting on?

Clara almost jumped out of her skin as Amy suddenly appeared next to her out of nowhere. Only she wasn't in a human body this time. This time she was in the form of the TARDIS' holographic interface.

"Clara, what's going on?" Amy said with a confused look on her face.

"Amy?" Clara asked just as confused as she was.

"Yeah, at least I think so anyway. Only I'm a bloody hologram instead of human now. What is going on here? Is this still a dream?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. This is my room in the TARDIS where I was sleeping only the Cybermen were just here a minute ago. They were just outside my door, and then they just vanished before they could get in. I'm not sure if this is real or just another dream. I'm so glad that you're here though whatever it is. The Doctor really freaked out after you disappeared so I let the Angel touch me too so that I could find you," Clara said.

Amy smiled as she said, "You really need to stop the self-sacrificing stuff around the Doctor, Clara. Being his friend is already dangerous enough without you making it even more dangerous than it already is, Shorty."

Clara smiled as she said, "Shut up."

Clara got out of bed and walked up to Amy. Then she slowly reached her hand out to touch her. She frowned as her hand went right through her.

"What did you expect?" Amy said not too surprised by this.

"I'm sorry," Clara said.

"It's okay. It's not like it's permanent. It's just a dream after all. The Dream Lord is just playing around with us again," Amy said.

"No, I don't think it is. He seemed to be just as surprised by your vanishing as we were," Clara said.

"Oh, well that's just wonderful," Amy said with a sigh.

"Amy, I think that this may be the real world, and the Cybermen are in the TARDIS trying to find me. Maybe . . . maybe the TARDIS is moving my room around to protect me from them. Maybe she used her connection to you to keep you here with me as a hologram since you don't have a body so that you could help me or at least so that you could talk to me so that I don't go mad," Clara said as she tried to make sense out of the situation.

Amy nodded as she said, "That makes sense I guess. If I'm the holographic interface though, I wonder if that means that I can tap into the TARDIS' computer? Maybe I could even find out what's going on from it?"

"It's worth a try," Clara said encouragingly.

Amy went silent for a moment and then she smiled as she said, "You were right, Clara. The TARDIS is constantly moving your room around to keep you safe. The Cybermen are spread all through the ship searching for you and trying to learn how to fly it. The TARDIS is keeping them from doing anything though so far. It turns out that after years of trying the Dream Lord finally took over the Doctor's body while he was asleep and took the TARDIS to one of the Cybermen's ships. That's where we are right now and they have the Doctor somewhere on that ship while the Dream Lord keeps trying to kill the Doctor. I checked on him by the way, and he and River are still doing alright so far. The TARDIS actually let me look into their dreams through her connection to the Doctor."

"It sounds like you're much more useful than I thought, Red. Now we need to get the Doctor's body back and boot the Cybermen out of here somehow. Any ideas on how to do that?" Clara asked.

Amy shrugged as she said, "Not a one I'm afraid. It doesn't help any that I'm only a stupid hologram so I can't actually do anything."

Suddenly Amy started to scream and Clara immediately became alarmed as she said, "Amy, what is it?"

Amy then disappeared leaving Clara all alone again and extremely upset as she shouted, "Amy!"

Amy meanwhile went from Clara's room to being bathed in a bright light that blotted out everything around her. She had absolutely no idea where she was, but she was sure of one thing. She had a body once again!

She had absolutely no idea how though.

The light all around her now disappeared, and her vision quickly restored itself to show her that she was in the Console Room of the TARDIS. She saw that the doors to the TARDIS were wide open and outside was a Cyber Ship. She quickly shut the doors and only then realized that the Cybermen were already in the room with her. Only they were all dead. Something seemed to have completely melted them because all that was left of them were piles of rapidly melting slag on the floor.

She then looked down at her hands and the rest of her body to see that she was young again. This wasn't her original body at all but a brand new one that looked to be the same age that she was when she had traveled with the Doctor. She was very, very confused now with all of these sudden changes occurring to her all at once.

"What is happening?" Amy said in complete bewilderment.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Idris appear in front of her and say with a large smile on her face, "Hello, Orange Haired Girl. To answer your question, I just opened up my heart to destroy all of the silver men in here and give you a new body all at the same time. You were the one who was complaining about not having one after all. Now you're complaining because you do. There's simply no pleasing you, is there?"

"Well, um, thanks. I really am grateful for the body. I just didn't know what was going on so I was a bit upset. I'm not all-knowing like you are, you know?" Amy said with a smile.

Idris looked at her with amusement as she said, "I'm hardly all-knowing, Orange Haired Girl. I appreciate the compliment though. That body was reconstructed from what was leftover of your old Flesh body by the way. I kept some of it when my Thief dissolved it just in case I ever got the chance to see you again after Manhattan. There was a good chance that it might happen again after all as it happened in five out of ten future realities that I foresaw so I had to be prepared for it. Waste now, want not I always say."

Amy smiled as she asked, "So did you kill all the Cybermen then?"

"No, just the ones in here. It's not going to be that easy, Orange Haired Girl. I can only give you a hand not do everything for you. Follow the hall right outside my front doors, and it's the third room on the right," Idris said.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I was simply answering your next question while I answered your first one. You were about to ask where the silver men have my Thief, right? It saves us both a lot of time don't you think?" Idris said.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't go through all the Cybermen out there by myself though. I need Clara," Amy said.

Idris actually frowned as she said, "Oh, well if you must. I'll move Fractured Girl in here with us then. Wait just a moment."

Suddenly Clara was teleported into the Console Room and gasped in surprise as soon as she saw Amy in a real body. Amy could tell that Clara was just as disoriented as she had been earlier.

Amy grinned as she said, "Yes, I do have a real body now thanks to the TARDIS. That holographic woman is her by the way."

Clara turned to look at Idris with surprise as she said, "Finally! Now I'll find out the truth at last. Why do you hate me so much?"

"I've been saving your life from the silver men for hours now, Fractured Girl, and you still think that I hate you. Honestly, you're even harder to please than the Orange Haired Girl!" Idris said even as she continued to frown at Clara as if she smelled a bad odor in the room.

"No, don't you play innocent with me. You're always doing things to bother and annoy me. You've even locked me out a few times. Why do you hate me? I've always tried to be nice to you," Clara protested.

"Clara, we don't have time for this. We have to find the Doctor," Amy said.

"I want to know. I might never get this chance again," Clara said.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you because you're fractured. You're all wibbly and wrong. It gives me a headache just trying to keep up with your timestream and make sense of it all especially with all of those other Fractured Girls out there everywhere. It makes me so frustrated that I take it out on you sometimes. The silver men are five minutes away," Idris admitted.

"What?" Clara asked.

"I was answering your question," Idris said.

"What question?" Clara asked in frustration.

"The one you're going to ask soon," Idris said.

"What? What question are you talking about?" Clara asked as her head started to hurt again.

"Clara, let's just go before she gives you a migraine trying to understand her," Amy said.

Suddenly they heard the stomping of Cybermen in the corridors of the TARDIS and Clara said, "Cybermen. How close are they I wonder?"

"I just answered that. Keep up," Idris said in an annoyed voice.

Clara scowled at her as she said, "I try to like you but I just can't. You're just impossible."

"I'm in good company then. Go, Fractured Girl. You need to find my Thief quickly while you still can. The silver men are all in my corridors and the ship is empty. Go and rescue him now while you still can. You have less than five minutes left," Idris said.

Clara nodded and then she and Amy opened the doors and raced outside to follow Idris' directions as Idris watched them with a smile. Then she frowned as she heard the Cybermen getting closer to the Console Room by the moment.

"Please hurry," Idris said to Clara and Amy before she faded away.

Meanwhile as Clara and Amy raced to get the Doctor's body back, the Doctor and River had just finished going through five armies of old enemies of the Doctor's including the Sea Devils, the Terileptils, the Ogrons, the Movellans, the Master, Omega, and Davros among many more. The Dream Lord had thrown everyone that he could at them but still the Doctor and River just kept coming and worked their way through them all.

Suddenly the long hard fought battle that the Dream Lord had wanted wasn't as fun as he had thought that it would be after all. Neither of his enemies even looked close to being tired yet, and he still had no idea where Clara and Amy were. He could make a good guess though because he had lost contact with several of the Cybermen in the last few minutes as if something had happened to them.

This was not going at all like he had planned it.

Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed from behind and caught in a headlock by River.

River smiled at him as she said, "You must have been distracted by whatever Amy and Clara are doing in the real world or you never would have let me get that close."

"You won't kill me. You love him too much, and I'm a part of him," the Dream Lord said confidently even as River increased the pressure on his throat.

"Haven't you been paying attention? Clara is the one who's supposed to save him. I'm the one who's been trained from birth to kill him and for once I'm going to actually listen to that training," River said with an evil smile as she held her gun to the Dream Lord's head.

"River," the Doctor said in a warning tone.

River ignored him as she said to the Dream Lord, "He's still trying to get me to go easy on you even now. That's just the way that he is. You and I know better though. We know that if I let you go now that you'll just appear again later and cause more trouble."

"You can't kill me in my own world. I'm the master here not you," the Dream Lord said in a nervous voice.

"Really? Then how did Amy and Clara get away if you're so supreme here? Answer me that," River said.

The Dream Lord smiled as he finally realized the answer to that and said, "The TARDIS. She saved them."

"Exactly. The TARDIS used the Angels as a way to bring them to the real world. Her will is much stronger than yours even here because you're not even a full Time Lord only part of one. It probably took her a while but she eventually took just enough control of this dream away from you through her connection to both you and the Doctor that she helped the others to escape. So what makes you think that she also didn't take enough control away to allow me to shoot you and make it stick this time? You don't know do you? Care to find out?" River asked.

"River, don't!" The Doctor shouted but it was already too late.

River shot the Dream Lord in the head and everything instantly started to dissolve around them as the Doctor said in a sad voice, "Why did you do that? I wanted to try to save you. If you had kept him alive, the dream would have stayed going long enough for you to try to get out too like Amy did."

River smiled at him even as she started to dissolve as she said, "The longer that he was left alive the longer you would be in danger. I couldn't allow that. Once I had him, I had to make sure that he would die for good. Don't worry about me. I'm still safe inside of CAL, Doctor. You know that you could come visit me sometime if you really wanted to. You can bring Amy too."

"What?" the Doctor asked in confusion as River smiled at him and faded away.

"I'll see you later, sweetie. Mother will make sure of it," River said as she finally disappeared and the Doctor woke up from his dream.

The Doctor woke up to find Clara and a very much alive Amy disconnecting him from the Cybermen's machinery. He also heard the pounding of the Cybermen's feet as they came closer and closer to them. He knew that they didn't have much time to get out of there before they found them.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Clara asked as soon as he woke up.

"Yes, I'm fine. We have to get out of here now," the Doctor said in a panicked voice.

The Doctor started to run but quickly found that he was too weak to move on his own as he tried to fall as soon as he took two steps forward. Amy and Clara immediately had to catch him before he fell flat on his face.

"We'll just have to help him as much as we can, Shorty. Come on," Amy said as the two of them started to run out of the room while supporting the Doctor between them.

"Don't . . . call . . . me . . . Shorty," Clara said indignantly between breaths as they hurried out of the room.

"That'll teach you to call me Red then next time, won't it?" Amy said with a grin.

"You really need to go on a diet, Mr. Chin. You're much heavier than you look," Clara complained.

"Oi!" The Doctor said in protest as the three of them hurried along as fast as they could.

"That's what happens when you let him eat so much jammie dodgies," Amy said.

"Hey! I can't help it if he stuffs his face with them every chance he gets. I have to sleep sometimes you know," Clara said smiling at her.

"All I know is that this never would have happened on my watch," Amy said.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're back isn't it? Now we can take turns watching him, can't we?" Clara said.

Amy became silent at that and said nothing which worried Clara. She liked Amy and was glad when she had gotten a second chance to be young again. Why wasn't she glad?

These thoughts were immediately cut short as the Cybermen caught up with them just as they had caught sight of the TARDIS. They were only a few feet away from it when the Cybermen blocked their path to it.

"The Dream Lord may be dead, but you will still give us your secrets, Doctor. You belong to us now. All of you," the Cyber Leader of the group said.

"Clara, Amy, when I say run, run," the Doctor whispered.

"No, you can't even walk, Doctor. We're not leaving you," Clara protested.

"I'm actually feeling a bit better now so it's okay," the Doctor said.

"Stop lying. You're still as weak as a kitten after what you went through and you know it," Amy said.

"If you surrender to us now, we will let your friends live to become like us. Otherwise, we will destroy them," the Cyber Leader said.

"Wow, what a choice!" Amy said with a frown.

Then she suddenly moved forward as she said, "How about I give you guys another choice? Take me instead of the Doctor. I'm made out of Flesh. Wouldn't you love to learn the secrets of that? You could make so many new Cybermen that way by cloning them without even having to go to the trouble of finding anyone else to convert. Wouldn't that be good? What do you say?"

"Amelia, what are you doing?" The Doctor protested as the Cybermen started to scan her.

"When I say run, run," Amy said.

"What?" the Doctor asked in disbelief.

"Run!" Amy said as she started to attack the Cyberman who was scanning her.

Clara practically pushed the Doctor towards the TARDIS and ignored the sound of Cybermen weaponry going off nearby. She swore to herself that she would save Amy as soon as she got back to the TARDIS.

They made it back inside and closed the doors as Clara put the Doctor on the Captain's Chair and immediately took off. She smiled to herself as her lessons at the Doctor's side came in handy now as she landed right on top of Amy and then took off again as soon as she had her safely inside.

"I did it, Doctor. I saved her," Clara said proudly with a large smile.

Her smile faltered though as Amy collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Amelia, no! Not again!" The Doctor said as he made his way to her side.

"It's okay. I'm supposed to die of old age back in New York, Doctor. This is changing the timeline if I stay here with you," Amy said in a weak voice.

"No, not necessarily, Amelia. You could still live out your life in that body and then come back to this one just as you die in your old timeline. It would be a second chance," the Doctor said.

"It's too late now anyway. This body is falling apart, Doctor," Amy said.

"No. I won't let you go this time. I won't," the Doctor said as he slowly made his way to the console and put in the coordinates for twenty-second century Earth where more Flesh could be found.

"What will happen to her, Doctor?" Clara asked as she held Amy's hand.

"She won't die. She'll go back to her old body, and I'll lose her again while she lives out what's life of her life there. That's not going to happen though. I've already lost a chance to save River but not you. I won't lose you too," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, it's too late. At least this time I actually got a real chance to say good bye, and I got to meet my replacement. Now I know that you'll be in good hands. Shorty'll take good care of you," Amy said as she smiled at Clara.

"No, just hold on a little bit longer, Amelia. Please," the Doctor pleaded.

"I want this, Doctor. Don't you understand? My time with you came and went. I know that you hate endings but that was one. Our adventures are over with now. I'm just so glad that I got to see you again one more time," Amy said as she started to dissolve.

"No, Amelia. No," The Doctor said.

The TARDIS landed then and the Doctor and Clara helped Amy to the pool full of Flesh where she was immediately replicated and recreated as yet another Ganger. Just as soon as this happened, the original Ganger completely fell apart.

"She's gone," the Doctor said sadly as he looked hopefully at the other Amy.

The other Amy just continued to look on blankly though, and the Doctor's hearts immediately fell. Had he lost his last chance to save her mind at last?

"Amy?" Clara asked as she looked at the unmoving staring Ganger with concern.

"I don't understand. It should have worked. Her mind should have transferred into the new Ganger as soon as it was created," the Doctor said in despair.

Suddenly the Ganger gasped and she looked at the Doctor with surprise as she said, "What? I thought that I lost you again. How did I get back?"

"What? What are you talking about, Amy?" Clara asked.

Amy looked at her in disbelief as she said, "It's been years for me since you brought me here, but it's only been seconds for you hasn't it?"

"Yeah. The other you fell apart and then this one just stood here staring until you started talking again," Clara confirmed.

Amy just shook her head as she said, "I lived a few more years as the old me and then I died. I remember dying and then as soon as I did I was here again. It's almost as if I never really left. It's almost like that old life was a dream now already."

"Oh, don't start that up again, Red. I don't even want to think about dreams again for a long, long time," Clara said as she began to smile again in satisfaction now that Amy seemed to be alright.

The Doctor continued to look at Amy in surprise as he examined her with his sonic screwdriver and then said, "Your new body seems to be alright, but we'll need to take you into the TARDIS to make it permanent. You should have been lost for good when you didn't transfer, but somehow you were brought back. It must have been the TARDIS. She used her link to you to bring you back once you lived out your life like you were supposed to with hardly any time passing here. That way she preserved the timeline like it should be, and we still got to keep you here with us."

"This is what you wanted isn't it, Amy?" Clara asked her hesitantly as Amy didn't smile.

Amy wasn't sure at first and then as she started thinking over her adventures with the Doctor she finally began to smile at last. It wasn't every day that you got a second chance to live again much less to relive a certain part of your life again, and this time around she was going to enjoy every moment of it to the fullest.

"Yeah, it is. Somebody's got to be around to help you keep up with him, Shorty. It's obvious that you need me here," Amy joked as she smiled at Clara.

"Oi! First of all, I'm not short and I don't need anyone's help to take care of him. I've been doing it all his life now thank you very much," Clara said as she smiled back at her new friend.

"Well, that's funny. I don't ever remember seeing you around anywhere in all of my years of traveling with him," Amy said as she started walking back to the TARDIS with one arm around the Doctor and the other around Clara.

"That was the point. You weren't supposed to see me," Clara protested.

"Well, a fat lot of help that is. A person that you don't even know is there," Amy said with a grin.

They all entered the TARDIS and the Doctor dematerialized it as Amy asked, "Where are you going now, Doctor?"

"The Library. River wanted me to let you visit her. Maybe I'll even think of a way to save her too one day while I'm at it," the Doctor said.

Amy smiled and said, "I'd like that. While you're doing that, Clara and I will just have to think up a way to save you too. I'll tell you right now, Raggedy Man, that I'm not about to allow you to go anywhere now that I've finally gotten back to you again. Trenzalore will just have to wait for a long, long time to come. Or maybe you can do some timey wimey spacey wacey stuff and figure out a way to get past it. We'll come up with something, Doctor. I promise you that."

The Doctor smiled and kissed Amy's forehead as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Somehow when you say it, Amy, I believe you. I don't think even the Web of Time would dare to tell you no."

"It had better not. I don't want Clara to become a widow as soon as she marries you," Amy said with an evil smile.

The Doctor sputtered as he said, "W – What?!"

Amy laughed while Clara and the Doctor both turned bright red. She hugged her Raggedy Man tightly as she smiled against his chest. She had missed this. She had missed him so very, very much.

Now she was back though and this time she wasn't going anywhere. This time it was going to be her, her Raggedy Man, and her Souffle Girl traveling the stars together for the rest of their lives.

And that's the stuff that Amy Pond's dreams were made of.

THE END

**So what did you think? I hope that you liked it. Please drop me a review and let me know. Maybe I'll create more stories in this universe in the future if I get enough demand for them. **


End file.
